


On the Government's Dime

by why_didnt_i_get_any_soup



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - X-Files Fusion, Asphyxiation, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 05:41:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11306856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/why_didnt_i_get_any_soup/pseuds/why_didnt_i_get_any_soup
Summary: Clark is the one that is convinced aliens are out there but his begrudging partner doesn't mind the conspiracies so much when they get to fuck in motels on the government's dime.





	On the Government's Dime

**Author's Note:**

> Technically, this isn't my first superbat fic but it is the first to be posted here. I'm participating in the [2017 Superbat Big Bang](http://superbatbigbang.tumblr.com/) so be on the lookout for that. This one's just quick and dirty, based on this [incredible picture](http://drawingpankake.tumblr.com/post/162112819966/so-i-was-rewatching-the-x-files-and-i-realized-how) by [drawingpankake](http://drawingpankake.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.

They hopped out of the red Oldsmobile Cutlass in the parking lot of the Star Motel. They had both gobbled down fast food out of paper bags on their way over, silently sucking down their Cokes before they even pulled in. Clark really didn’t like to eat that stuff, much too spoiled from Ma’s cooking, but it did in a pinch. After a long day of talking to people who “didn’t see anything out of the ordinary” in a town with a supposed devil-worshipping death cult, it was something to sate his powerful hunger.

The time and space between the car and the motel room door was always the most tense, full of electricity and longing to touch each other. All that stood between them and ecstasy was the swipe of a keycard. Though, it didn't stop Bruce from twining his fingers around the bottom of Clark’s silk tie as he wrestled the door open. They tumbled in and then it was no holds barred, the door now separating them from the outside world, letting them do whatever they wanted to each other.

First things first was the kiss, fast and sloppy. Bruce crowded him up against the door and pulled Clark against him by the tie—not that Clark was really resisting. It didn’t take long for Bruce to start pushing off Clark’s beige jacket from his shoulders and then working at Clark’s button-up shirt. Clark, not one to be outdone, followed Bruce’s lead and did the same to his partner.

There was always a tinge of guilt for doing what they were doing, that they were there on the government’s dime, that they had technically gotten two separate motel rooms for paperwork reasons but one was lying empty because they really didn’t need it. When Bruce’s mouth was sucking on his jaw, down his neck, though, he really didn’t care anymore.

Finally, Bruce let up enough for them to move over to the bed where Clark pulled off his shoes and socks before shucking his pants, watching Bruce do the same before leaning over Clark and kissing him again. Bruce had taken his own tie off but Clark was naked except for the blue silk tie that was a little crumpled and a bit loosened from his throat.

“I love you like this,” Bruce whispered into Clark’s shoulder before kissing him again and pushing him back onto the bed.

This was bliss, just letting Bruce have his way with him,  _ ravish  _ him. It was an unwinding after a long day, a reprieve from a racing mind. Then, Bruce was wrapping Clark’s tie tight around one of his fists and wrapping the other fist around Clark’s cock, pumping fast and erratic in the dim light of the bedside lamp. The tie was pulling tight against the sides of Clark’s neck, cutting off the blood just a little but not choking him, causing a lightheaded sensation but nothing that he couldn’t ask to stop if he needed. Bruce knew exactly what he was doing, how Clark liked it.

After a few minutes of kissing and rutting, Clark warned that he was going to come. Bruce closed a hand over Clark’s mouth, nodding, and leaned closer. 

“Come for me, baby. Come on,” he whispered in his ear.

That was all Clark needed to spill over the edge.

They were both panting from it, but it was only the start of a long session that would inevitably put them in a deep sleep for more of the madness to come with the next day.


End file.
